Recently, various services and additional functions provided by a mobile apparatus have been gradually expanded. In order to enhance the effective value of such a mobile apparatus and to satisfy users' desires, various applications capable of being executed in a mobile apparatus have been developed.
In a mobile apparatus, basic applications produced by the manufacturer of the mobile apparatus and installed in the corresponding apparatus, and additional applications bought and downloaded from websites and/or other sources that sell the applications may be stored and executed. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered on the websites that sell the applications. Accordingly, anyone may freely sell applications they develop, by themselves, to mobile apparatus users through the websites that sell applications. Accordingly, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of free or priced applications are provided to the mobile apparatuses according to types of the mobile apparatuses.
Therefore, the mobile apparatus, such as a smartphone, a Personal Computer (PC), a tablet PC, a mobile terminal, a Personal Media Player (PMP), a digital camera, and any other similar and/or suitable electronic device may store at least several tens to hundreds of applications therein, and shortcut keys are displayed in the form of icons on a touch screen of each mobile apparatuses in order to execute the respective applications. Accordingly, a user may touch any one of the icons displayed on the touch screen, thereby executing a desired application in the mobile apparatus.
On the other hand, as technologies related to touch screens provided in the mobile apparatuses have been improved, sizes of touch screens have been reduced and technologies implementing the touch screens have been variously applied to the mobile apparatuses. In addition to the development of the hardware technologies, various applications utilizing the touch screen have been developed. Particularly, various applications such as note applications, drawing applications and similar and/or suitable applications capable of storing a touch input, a literal input, or any other similar style and/or type of input of a user have been developed, and various efforts have been tried to more actually express the touch input or the literal input of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.